


Role Switch

by campfiresongsong



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campfiresongsong/pseuds/campfiresongsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When searching for a way to spice up her and Ash's love life, May gets an interesting idea. Lemon, one-shot. Ash and May are 25</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Switch

Once the party finally died down and everyone had left, Ash was beat. After all, socializing is hard work. He told his long-term girlfriend May that he needed to go on to bed, even though it was only midnight on a Friday night. Instead of following after him, May stayed back and heaved out a heavy sigh of disappointment.

After dating for about seven years, their relationship seemed to have reached their first sexual wall. They hadn’t gotten intimate in a couple weeks now, but that was partially due to Ash being out of town the previous weekend. Still, May had her desires, and even when they ended up in bed together, it had begun to get a bit vanilla for her.

It wasn’t that Ash wasn’t up for experimenting or getting fiery; it just had not come up in a long time. Bringing up the subject was not something that May felt entirely comfortable with, so she brainstormed ways to work around that issue. Making up her mind, May waited until Ash was sound asleep to creep into their room and set up her idea.

XXX

When Ash’s eyes finally opened after a long nine hours of sleep, he felt so comfortable that he hardly felt like moving. He laid in the same position for a couple minutes until he decided that it would be best if he actually dragged himself out of bed. When he attempted to lean forward, he felt his body screech to a halt from the mercy of his arms.

Glancing backwards, he noticed a pair of furry handcuffs the chained him with the head of the bead. Since rubbing his eyes was not an option, he blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing correctly. The handcuffs did not disappear, and he could not locate a key anywhere in site. Just before he began to think of possible explanations, the door violently opened, slamming into the wall with a bang.

Ash’s eyes immediately flew to the sound of the noise, where May stood. Her hair down in waves today, giving her a different look, but her clothing was the real attention-grabber. She wore a strapless, black garment around her torso that showed off a bit of her rack. The tight article of clothing was short enough that Ash could see the bottom of her thong underneath it.

The “skirt” was connected by a thin strap to her fishnet stockings with a lace top. The stockings seemed to make her legs even longer, and her stature even taller. Part of that also had to do with the fact that she wore black, 5-inch, skinny pump high heels matching the rest of her dominatrix outfit. 

Seeing her attire suddenly made him cognizant of his own, or lack thereof. He always slept shirtless, so that was no surprise, but he did not have socks or pants either. He occasionally did sleep in just his boxers, but instead of boxers, he realized that she must have stuck a pair of her underwear on him.

The small, tight, baby pink cloth barely covered up his crotch, yet still left a very obvious bulge that could be seen by anybody. A floral lace trailed around the outside edges of the underwear, leaving no doubt that they were the most feminine set of panties that she owned, not that any of them were masculine of course. How he had failed to notice them when he woke up puzzled him greatly now.

After giving Ash the courtesy of understanding what was going on, May entered character. She climbed up onto the bed, towering over Ash, which was a first since he was taller than her. Even though he was already captive on the bed, she pressed one of her heels into his tanned, muscular chest to flaunt her power.

“Here’s how this is going to work,” She began, “I’ll do whatever I want to do to you, and I’ll call you whatever I please. I’m the Queen, and you’ll treat me like one, or you’ll suffer. Got it?”

Caught off-guard still, Ash stumbled into a yes; “Uh… yeah”

“Excuse me?” She asked, digging in her heel.

“Yes… Queen.” He answered, realizing what she expected out of him.

“Hm.” She affirmed, satisfied, but not happy.

Taking away the pressure that she had applied with her sexy high-heels, May hopped off of the mattress. She opened up the third drawer of the dresser that sat not far from the bed, rustling through a few items. She took out a few different things that Ash could not see clearly, putting a few of them off to the side, for later presumably.

She grabbed a large, soft, red blindfold that she had set aside for this morning, and placed it over Ash’s eyes. Her main purpose for this was that she knew that by taking away one of his senses, it would heighten all of his other sensations. It didn’t hurt that he became even more helpless, and was even more on edge.

“You know, these panties really look great on you,” She purred.

Meanwhile, she groped at his covered crotch with her left hand, fondling his meaty package. Needless to say, his cock was rock hard and nearly poked out of his special underwear. She stroked him with a smile for a little, watching him struggle with the fact that she was in charge. To help him get over it quicker, May figured she better assert her dominance.

Working her hand inside of the fabric, she began to give him a hand job from her outstretched arm. Meanwhile she leaned into to Ash’s ear, and whispered hotly:

“I’m going to stroke your cock, back and forth,” she slowed down and emphasized these words while she performed the very action, “until you give me a nice orgasm.” Ash exhaled loudly, from a combination of getting jerked off and whispered directly into his ear.

“Then you’ll please my pussy until I squirt all over your face.”

Inching in closer so that her lips touched his ear lobe, she said

“Does that sound good to you, slut?” Using one warm breath to accent her new name for him.

Ash shuddered when the last word passed through his ears. There was something so derogatory, and definitely much unexpected, about being called that term that he found hot. He had never been on the receiving end of dirty talk before, but now that he was experiencing it, it turned him on in the worst way.

“Yes,” He answered softly.

“Yes, what?!” She demanded loudly, clenching her grip onto his erect penis.

“Yes, Queen!” He shouted.

She relaxed her hold slightly, but she still had a firm grasp of his rod, and she resumed gliding her hand up and down. Through all of the practice that she had had with Ash, she knew how to get him off. A tight squeeze and varying tempos made him cum quickly, so she exercised this procedure. Sure enough, a minute later, she backed off of her blazing fast pumping, and Ash responded by squirting out a load of semen into the air.

“Uh!” He exhaled loudly with his finish.

Staying true to her word, May responded by slipping off her thong. She did, however, slide Ash’s back on. Setting hers on the bed, May moved up and crouched over Ash’s face. Before she made him give her oral pleasure, she hovered her wet pussy over his nose.

“Mhm, I bet you can taste me already.” She teased.

She was actually right, the intoxicating scent was so powerful that he could feel a taste in his throat. Once she felt that he had sufficient time to sniff her, May scooted down and now hovered over his mouth. Spreading her legs on opposite sides of his head, she dropped down so that she was now sitting on his face.

Though it was not his first time providing cunnilingus for his girlfriend, Ash was still taken aback slightly by her taste. Generally, it tasted like a slightly sourer, bitterer version of her saliva, but today it tasted like a very watery chicken broth. It had a hint of salt, almost like her skin would taste after she had perspired a little.

He felt May’s body gyrate lightly in pleasure while he flapped his tongue around her innards. She mumbled softly as well, forgetting the role-playing that she had initiated. Once she entered the zone she was in right now, she practically forgot about everything else. She never asked Ash to eat her out often, but based on his current performance, she knew she would have to more often.

It was approximately his fourth time giving oral sex to May, and by now, he had learned a trick or two. He knew of one spot that was on her far left side that was particularly vulnerable. Attacking t it with sudden vigor, May’s mouth busted agate into a blissful round shape. As Ash estimated, it took only a quarter of a minute after that for May to build up to a climax.

Just before she fired, May tore off his blindfold raised herself just a few inches. She rubbed her clit passionately to finish the job that Ash started. With her new location, when she sprayed her juices, they hit all over his face instead of right into his mouth. Ash had given her a few facials before, and she loved the feeling of giving one to him instead.

“Wow, your mouth sure seemed hungry.” She commented as she came up with a couple spontaneous ideas.

“Here!” She exclaimed, shoving her three middle fingers from her right hand into his mouth.

Those fingers had caught a fair amount of the orgasm that she had produced since they were right there. She made him suck all of her fingers dry, and meanwhile, she grasped her discarded underwear with her other hand. Once he cleaned of her fingers, she quickly exchanged one hand for the other, cramming the thong she had been wearing into his mouth.

“Mhm, yummy, huh?” She asked

With his mouth full, Ash nodded his head instead.

“You know, you really ought to thank me when I do something for you.” She said, rubbing his chest.

“Thank you,” He mumbled through the cloth.

“Thank who?” She asked harshly, pinching him with her sharp nails.

“Thank you, Queen!” He exclaimed.

“Thanks for what?!” She demanded, digging her nails in further.

“Thank you for letting me eat your panties, Queen!” He managed to shout clearly through the underwear.

“You’re welcome.”

Taking a look back at Ash’s package, she noticed that his orgasm had taken some of the life out of him. This was a problem, but an easily amendable one. Slithering her way from his upper body to his lower body, May brought her face down to the height of her target. Finally taking off the underwear she had stuck on him, she stuck out her tongue and took a long, drawn-out lick of his meat.

After finishing the trek from his base to his tip, she swirled her tongue around in much quicker movements. She then moved back to taking an extended swipe across his full length. Once she felt that he was sufficiently moistened up, she opened up her mouth and took in his member.

Her head began rocking up and down steadily, sucking him off calmly. Throwing in the most delicate of kisses with her tongue, May easily and instantly revved his cock back up to full mast. Ash’s body twitched ever-so-slightly every few seconds, and May could hear him moaning out quietly.

She wanted to have her fun while she could, but taking him to another orgasm would counter what she had been working to do in the first place, so she tread on carefully. Tearing her mouth away from his dick, May went after his balls. She took his grapes into her mouth, slobbering all over them to the best of her ability.

“Ughhh” Ash’s moan of pleasure came out as a grumble.

Swiftly, May swallowed his cock again, this time being less delicate about the matter. Rather than pleasuring him in a soft, teasing manner, she went all the way down on him. Her head moved rapidly, exciting the captive Ash even more.

“Oh, thank you, Queen!” Ash said, learning from his past mistake.

Unfortunately for May, she had overestimated Ash’s ability to hold in his excitement. She felt his cum spew out of his member, landing inside her mouth. Realizing she had made a mistake, May racked her brain for a way to turn the situation to her advantage. Seconds later, when his orgasm stopped, she spit his cum out, instead of swallowing like she normally would.

“Disgusting.” She said, with repugnance.

Ash laid uncomfortably, feeling sure that May would do something to reprehend him. He felt even more sure when he watched May walk over to her dresser and open up one of the drawers. When she turned around, Ash caught eye of her toy. It was a seven-and-a-half inch long dildo, with a somewhere between magenta and hot pink color.

“I was going to let you inside me, but since you couldn’t hold on, I’ll have to do it myself.”

Flopping on the bed and folding up her skirt so that Ash could see her well, May let the tip of the fake dick protrude her awaiting pussy. She opened up her mouth and let out a moan that exaggerated the pleasure she was in. Sensually, she rubbed the devise in circles, stimulating the entrance of her entrance.

Inwardly, Ash beat himself up for not being to hold onto his climax longer. Seeing May’s tanned, delicate, shaven skin at her pubic regions, and her curvy, seductive hips made him want her in the worst way. If his hands were locked against the headboard, Ash probably would have broken the role-play to take her right then and there.

Just as this thought crossed through his mind, May gave him a smug smile, almost like she knew exactly what he was thinking. Then, she pushed her toy a little further inside. Now she was taking about half of the length in before slowly pulling it back out and then pumping it right back in.

“Mhhmm,” She moaned, letting the high-pitched sound last as long as she could.

Slowly but surely May worked more and more of the inch-thick phallus inside her hole. With her right hand, she worked the toy in and out. With her left, she slowly peeled down the top half of her tight, tiny skirt. She let Ash get a look at her nipples, and within a second she covered them right back up.

Taking a brief glance down, she noticed that Ash was once more erect. Still, that was no reason to end the show early. She focused less on playing with herself down below, and more on making Ash drool over her chest, which she had no issue admitting was fantastic. She reached inside of the black material and cupped her right breast.

Ash watched in an agonizing pleasure as May felt up her own rack. Oh how he would have loved to squeeze those melons himself. Again, May lowered her skirt to give Ash a flash of heaven. He squirmed uncomfortably, knowing he could not move much despite his wishes. May covered herself back up instantly, frustrating the already frustrated Ash.

A few more rounds of the same routine went on, and each time May would leave her chest in view for a slightly longer period of time. After several minutes, May showed off her cleavage for about the fifth time. Ash anticipated a quick cover-up, but when quite a few seconds passed he realized he could enjoy his view a little longer this time. He felt his cock throbbing, making him he could touch himself.

May, however, was the only one able to touch herself. She saw the want in both Ash’s eyes and his cock, so she decided to give him some satisfaction. Setting the dildo aside, May leaned down and hovered her large breasts over his manhood. When Ash felt the soothing, soft touch of her boobs against his hot, hungry cock, he could not believe the change of his luck.

She pushed in on her tits from both sides, causing her mounds to tightly squeeze onto Ash’s cock. At this time, May had changed her goal. Instead of wanting him hard and ready, she wanted to make the poor guy cum again. Hugging his member with her bosom was a good start towards accomplishing that mission.

Soon, she began to rub her breasts up and down on his rod. It was like getting a hand job, only so much better since it was with boobs instead of hands. Trying to change his behavior due to his past failure, Ash willed himself not to blow another load. When he really wanted something, his will was extraordinary.

“Cum for me, slut,” May commanded, which seemed out of the blue to Ash, “Cum for me!”

Though he had not that long ago promised to himself that he would not orgasm too early, Ash did not want to disobey the woman who basically had total control over him this evening. Caving in, Ash’s brain communicated to his dick that it had the green light. Briefly afterwards, another string of semen shot out of his schlong. Anticipating it, May pulled away so that the liquid landed on the bed rather than her.

“Well I guess you’ve been a good enough boy for a reward,” She commented, “But what to do about this?” She asked while stroking his limp dick that she was referencing. She had come up with the idea several minutes ago, but May pretended like her plan came to her in the spur of the moment. Grabbing the dildo she and been using on herself earlier, she flipped a switch that Ash had failed to notice when he saw it previously. When the device started buzzing, Ash realized that it was more than just a dildo.

May took the vibrator and pressed it beneath his bellybutton. The sensations were certainly nothing like Ash had ever experienced before, leaving him lost for ways to describe it. Slowly, May dragged it along his skin until it reached just above where Ash’s seemingly lifeless penis hung.

Even though it felt like to Ash that he had already spilled out all the contents produced in his testicles, he still felt a strange excitement building down low. Almost to his dismay, he felt himself perking back up. Eventually, May moved the vibrator further down so that it was actually touching his shaft.

Ash now had a little bit of a better understanding of why vibrators worked so well on woman, for it was working on him. Though it did not give him any sort of energy revival, the vibrations awakened him enough that it managed to arouse him once more. To his disbelief, and a little to his disappointment, Ash looked down and saw that he was ready for action once more.

Before she hopped on, May grabbed the pink floral undies that she had dressed Ash with earlier and tied it around Ash’s head so that they shut his eyes, telling him that he did not deserve to look at her anymore. Ash found it a little weird, but it was nothing painful. In fact, when he felt May lower onto his rod, he realized how erotic it was.

After testing the water by letting in only a fraction of his shaft, May finally sat down onto Ash’s cock. While his physical attributes practically matched the dildo/vibrator in terms of length and fitness exactly, it still felt so much better having the real thing inside of her. It may not have made any sense mathematically, but it just filled her up better.

“Oh yes!” Ash moaned out, finally getting some joy out of this.

“Shut up, slut.” May snarled back.

Grabbing the black underwear that she had worn with the rest of her outfit previously, she stuck them inside Ash’s mouth, which was now practically accustomed to being full of cloth. Once she was done with that, she got back into her rhythm. She would sit down onto his full cock, letting it penetrate her deeply before spiraling up and almost leaving it completely, before dropping back down.

Looking at Ash, May felt a strong sense of pride in her work. Her goal had been to humiliate him, and boy had that worked. Of all the things she had done, this sight made her happiest. His mouth was closed with a thong she had been wearing, and his eyes were blinded by one that he had been wearing.

As her fun began to wind to a close, May knew just how she wanted to end things. Though they had not been there but for a mere few minutes, May took off the panties covering Ash’s eyes, and gave him what might end up being her final, and most simple, command of the night;

“Watch me fuck you.”

Generally, it is thought of as a man fucking a woman, but by switching the words around, it further established that May was the dominant one. She began to bounce at a frantic pace, making her boobs start to fly around. Thanks to her workouts, May had the core to pull of these movements. While Ash’s rod felt the exuberance of her vaginal muscles, his eyes watched in fascination as May proved what a beautiful thing the human body is.

Her hips continued to move in ways that would have mesmerized any heterosexual man. She lowered her body down onto Ash’s exhausted penis, letting it repeatedly hit her G-spot. As much as she loved being the one in control, it did cost her a great sum of energy to do all of the movements by herself.

However, her hard work paid off once more as she felt Ash climax again, earning a miserable moan from his full mouth. In response to his finish, May finally got what she was waiting for, which was an orgasm for herself. A monstrous wave of her juices shot out of her vagina, sending her body into an ecstatic frenzy.

“Yes!” She yelled.

She grinded on Ash’s now completely limp cock a little bit longer, despite not having any desire to go on for another round. Once she was done, she crawled over to his head, grabbing a hold of her underwear that still lay in Ash’s mouth. She pretended to take it away, but she had another plan in mind.

Taking her already wet panties, she crawled back to Ash’s cock, which has now been sprayed heavily from her orgasm. She used them as a one would use a rag or washcloth, wiping all her cum onto the fabric, which also gave him one last, quick hand job. Once her liquids were all soaked up, she stuffed the sopping wet underwear right back into his mouth, where they belonged.

“Do you like having my cum-soaked panties in your mouth?” She asked in a patronizing manner.

“Yes, Queen.” He whimpered out while nodding his head.

Getting off the bed and standing up, May gloated with something between a smirk and a smile on her face as she looked down at Ash panting on the bed. She quickly scribbled down a sentence onto a sticky note and placed it on his bedside table. Ash watched as May escorted herself from the bedroom, and after waiting a few more moments, he craned his head to view up the note. It read:

_Your turn._

XXX

When May awakened two mornings later, something seemed out of the ordinary, but her groggy mind could not figure it out. She slowly opened her eyes, and then she realized that her legs were pulled apart, with her feet tied to opposite bedposts on the end corners of her bed. Noticing this, she tried to sit up, only to find out that her arms had been spread out and tied to the posts at the head of the bed.

It did not take her long to figure out who the culprit was. On cue, Ash stepped in from the door leading to the hallway. He was dressed casually, and held an emotionless face. His blank look evaporated when he stepped up beside the bed and towered over her though. He had waited a couple of days so that both of them were at full energy, and now he looked very content with his choices.

Knowing that it was futile, May did not even bother to struggle against the ropes that bound her down. She laid absolutely still, almost in an attempt to be quiet enough that Ash would not notice her. Unfortunately, she was about the only thing in the room that Ash was noticing. He stared at her beautiful body that was clothed only in a matching mint green set of panties and a bra.

Several moments had now passed without Ash taking any sort of action. Finally, he decided to slide her bra up, causing her boobs to pop out. Then, he moved down to her vaginal regions. He slipped in two of his fingers behind her panties and stuck them inside her wet opening. Slipping them in and out, he could feel May getting even wetter. “Mhm,” May murmured, making noise for the first time.

Ash slid in his ring finger and continued to play with her. He kept fingering her for almost a minute, feeling her building up to an orgasm. He stopped suddenly just when he thought she was close to getting a climax out. He knew that he had timed it right when May whined out softly.

“You don’t want to cum all in these nice panties do you?” He rhetorically asked.

He ripped them off for her, revealing the pussy that he had been fingering. Instead of flinging them away, Ash held on to them. He walked over to her dresser and appeared to be putting them back away. May’s eyes widened, noticing that he was going for the third drawer, which contained all of her toys.

“Oh, my! Do you know what this is?” Ash asked, turning around with a Hitachi Magic Wand.

“No.” May answered, despite knowing her answer likely did not matter.

“I wonder how this thing works…” He trailed off.

May chose not to respond to his outward thought. Ash approached her with the new sex toy, plugging it into a nearby outlet and flipping the power switch to on. The light buzzing sound went off, and the tennis-ball size head began to spin, signaling that he had managed to turn the device on. Taking a position on his knees in front of her stationary body, he pressed the head of the item against her belly button, inching it downwards every so slowly.

He passed by where her pubic hair would have been if she did not keep it shaved and was getting within the area of her clitoris. Here, however, he stopped his motion. Feeling May twitch in annoyance, he knew that he had succeeded once more. He did not plan on giving anything to her easily today.

May could feel some of the pleasures that accompanied the vibrations, but nowhere near all of them, making it quite a frustrating experience. After waiting a very long minute, Ash shoved the toy right onto her vaginal opening, and also bumped the power up to the higher level, all in one swift motion, changing the situation from a lack of feeling to an abundance of it.

The head of the vibrator now rotated around at a blitzing speed, creating a sexual stimulation that May had never even tried on herself before. It was like she lost feeling in the rest of her body due to the attention she was receiving at her crotch. Within only a handful of seconds from Ash relocating the wand, May rocketed out her first orgasm. “FUCK!” She bursted out loudly.

Ash shifted the power level back down once May had gotten off, and he shifted the vibrator back to where it was not long ago, setting just above her clitoris. May’s body, which had risen slightly with the excitement of her brief, but powerful, stimulation, sank back onto the bed as she entered a recovery mode.

Though she had climaxed, May’s level of sexual energy had only gone up. The teasing feeling of the light vibrations kept her excited. She wanted to reach down and place the toy back to where she had gotten her orgasm so badly, but her arms had no control over the situation. For the first time, May began to fight against the ropes in her aggravation. She struggled to make any real movements though.

Watching May writhe in an impatient angst satisfied the sweet revenge that Ash had been looking forward to for nearly 48 hours. She fiercely tried not to show any sign of weakness, but she was failing. She rubbed her tongue against her teeth without biting it in an attempt to keep from making any noises, but Ash was not going to have any of that, so he simply outwaited her. Eventually, she cracked.

“Please, Ash,” She reluctantly squeaked out.

Refusing to listen to the brunette’s wishes, Ash defiantly held the vibrator in its position. After a few seconds passed, he discretely took his pants off and edged his cock towards her entrance. He halted his process, parking himself just outside of her sopping wet hole. May had closed her eyes while she continued to contort her usually beautiful face, so she had no idea what Ash was prepping for, and it hit her as a big surprise when she felt him ram his penis inside of her.

He shoved all of him inside of all of her and continued pressing forward. The feeling was quite strange for him as well, since he could feel some of the vibrations coming from the toy on the outer layer of May’s vagina. On the other hand, May had expected sweet relief once Ash decided to penetrate her, but that was not the case.

Not only was her pussy being forced to stretch out enough to let in his penis, but the white and blue vibrator continued to provoke her as well. She had experienced the vibrator by itself, as well as regular sex by itself, but never had she felt the two together. They gave off separate excitements that blended into one unique, pleasurable yet still not satisfying, feeling that managed to drive her even crazier.

Ash’s smile grew wider watching May twist her body back forth, unable to break the chains that tied her down in her position on the bed. She had already cracked once, and Ash knew from her body language that his wait for her to speak up would be over soon. He held his ground for a few more moments, and sure enough, he got what he was looking for. “Ash,” She moaned, “Fuck me; fuck me right!”

Ash pounced on the cue that was given, turning the vibrator off and finally pulling it away from her fold. He retracted himself out, grabbed her mostly immobile hips, and thrusted into her. Instead of holding it in though, he quickly drew himself out and fired forward again. His movements were rough, jagged, and sharp.

May’s body shook from the impact that it took every time Ash came crashing back inside of her. While she now no longer felt a need to hold in her moans, she hardly felt any better off than she had beforehand. She was just as powerless, and Ash was just as powerful. His pace so far was dead even; it was almost robotic, and the force behind each push stayed constant as well.

“OH!” She exclaimed, responding to Ash fucking her even faster.

It caught her off guard when his speed rapidly surged from his constant, initial pace. His member shot in and out of her at breakneck speed; her eyes could only see it is a blur. Ash had certainly complied with her begging, but he had gone further than she had hoped. She experienced more pain than pleasure, yet in some strange way that made it more pleasurable. She wanted it to stop, but she also wanted it to go on.

Ash contently listened to her wail while he pounded her with his steel rod. She stared at him with wide eyes, and he stared back in an almost evil way. A grin overtook his face as he locked eyes with her. In case it was not completely obvious, there was a connection shared in that moment letting her know that Ash was the one in charge, and he could do whatever he wanted with her.

Once she closed her eyes to keep herself from looking at him, Ash’s eyes trailed downward. They came across a pair of objects that are difficult to miss. Her breasts, which were at least D-cups, frantically bounced back and forth while she took her rough fucking. Just the sight of her cantaloupe sized boobs excited him, but watching them fly up and down made it even better.

“UH! UGH!” May shouted repeatedly, shaking her head back and forth each time she changed articulation.

Ash would have loved to continue just what he was doing, but it required a tremendous amount of energy on his part, and he needed to save some for later. However, he had garnered an idea of how he could continue to pleasure himself while also giving himself a break. He suddenly ceased his thrusting and pulled out of May, allowing her to catch her breath and momentarily relax as well.

She could see that he was focusing his eyes on her upper body, so she did have an idea of what was coming next. Her suspicion turned out to be correct, as Ash crawled up onto the bed before hovering over top her, with his legs on opposite sides of her. He lowered his lengthy cock down in between her mounds, and then used his hands to squeeze them in.

A happy moan escaped from Ash when he felt his member become covered by the soft pillows that were May’s breasts. He gave her melons a good, long squeeze, while holding them in place. He rubbed his shaft up and down her chest very slowly. Her soft, smooth, slightly tanned skin felt great against his dick.

As he continued to thrust his manhood in the valley between her breasts, Ash marveled at their size some more. They weren’t so large to the point where they were too big, but they were certainly developed. They were slightly larger than his palm, making them a great size to play with. He was so fascinated by them that even humping and groping them were not enough to satisfy him.

He bent his back over, lowering his head towards her chest. Once he was within range, he opened his mouth and took in her left boob. Her large ball of fat gave him plenty of room to explore; he started up top, taking long licks with his wet tongue. Before moving along to the side, he mixed in a few kisses and even a couple of nibbles.

After working his way around in a circle, his mouth found its way onto her nipple. Using his incisor teeth, he bit down with enough strength to jerk May’s body again. This moment, however, was more for his pleasure than her pain, so he quickly replaced his teeth with his tongue once more, tasting the sweetness that came from her mounds.

For the first time on this day, May experienced what felt like romantic love-making rather than domination. Probably without noticing it, Ash treated her breasts softly, for he considered them precious, fragile possessions that he needed to take care of. She was grateful; she needed the break.

Ironically, as soon as she began to appreciate the rest, Ash finished his antics. Evidently, his cock was aching for action yet again. Surprisingly, May felt the shackles connecting her wrists the bedposts release. Moments later, her feet were released as well. As suddenly as she noticed her slight taste of freedom, Ash took a hold of her body just in case she planned on attempting to escape.

Knowing that she was flexible enough for it, Ash plotted her next position. Taking a large portion of rope, he extended her right leg all the way out to one end of the bed and tied it down. Accordingly, he followed that by tying her left leg down to the other end. May’s legs were spread so much that it was practically like doing a split, and it opened up a gaping hole for Ash to attack her with.

Without hesitation, Ash stuck his eager cock directly into her open pussy. He pressed it in slowly, adding in an inch every couple of seconds. May’s face scrounged up in slight anguish while she contorted her body to allow its new visitor. When she opened her eyes back up from a pained shut, she looked straight into Ash’s mischievous eyes.

Suddenly, Ash worked up the intensity. In a matter of seconds he was thrusting his hips with all of the energy that he had. Finally, he was able to live out the fantasies that May denied him the other day. He had wanted to take her so badly, and now he had the freedom to do anything he wanted with her.

May thought that she was helpless before, but she felt it on a whole new level this time. The only movement that came from May’s restrained body was the recoil resulting from each of Ash’s powerful lunges. It almost felt like déjà vu for her, flashing back to earlier in the morning when Ash went to town on her. She thought she had already endured all that she had too, but evidently Ash’s strength and stamina exceeded her expectations.

Ironically, she probably helped boost both of those attributes herself with her antics the other morning. Her mind never crossed upon this thought, likely because her mind could never wander far away from Ash’s relentless attacks. No matter how much she grit her teeth, dug in, and tried to fight through it, her frustrations could not be eased.

“AH! AH! AH! AAHHHH!” She shattered Ash’s eardrums every time that he entered her.

For now, Ash enjoyed hearing May’s struggle, even though the loud noise could have no other description than shrill and obnoxious. The sounds coming from her only complimented the rush of endorphins that Ash got from his deep penetration. His dick, which was hugged snugly by her inner walls, stretched her pussy much further out than it was accustomed to being.

Luckily for May, after a couple of minutes of taking everything Ash had to offer, her now stretched-out pussy could more comfortably take in its intruder. Finally, the pleasures of sex thoroughly washed away any pains for her. The hotness of being roughly taken, and of being completely controlled by her partner, continued to turn her on. As a result, she no longer had to scream so violently.

“Oh, GOD!” She shrieked as another orgasm escaped her.

With that, Ash was ready for another change. Both of them breathed heavily when Ash finally ceased his rampage. For the second time, May felt the knots tying her down release. She fell onto the bed, hitting the soft mattress with a light thud. If it was up to her, she would have fallen asleep for a couple hours in her exact position.

Unfortunately, that dream would never come to fruition. She felt Ash lift flip her body so that she leaned over the bed, with her chest on the mattress, her feet on the ground, and her rear end sticking out. At this point, she was too exhausted to resist any, so she simply braced her opening for another rough invasion.

The real surprise for her came when she felt a visitor in her other entrance. It was never anything she had consented too, but then again, she had never declared it a no-no. She dearly hoped that Ash would ease her out of her anal virginity, but she had a gut feeling that that would not be the case.

Ash, however, was not cruel enough to cause her the extreme pain that would accompany that. Sticking in about of what he had to offer, Ash kept his thrusts incredibly subtle. The tight squeeze from being in her traditional hole could not even remotely compare to the lock-down clench that he was currently experiencing. It reminded him of the too-tight hugs his mom would hold in him after he returned home from one of his journeys.

Between a mix of his impatience, and his thinking that she had adjusted, Ash took it up a notch. He rocked his hips with a decent amount of power, and he let a little more of his dick dive into her hole. Once he got a rhythm down, he took a firm grip of her May’s torso and began to bring her body back towards whenever he moved out.

Without really noticing it, Ash unintentionally and subconsciously broke down the walls that he had set out for himself. Each time he shot his body forward, it was with more intensity. Each time May felt his dick back out of her, she felt it return in with even deeper penetration immediately after. Before too long, he was cramming in his entire beast inside of her tiny hole.

“UHHH!” May would whine out fairly constantly.

If her body wasn’t so exhausted, and in some senses almost numb, she probably would have felt more pain than she did. For getting such a stiff treatment for her first time, she handled it as well as she could. She gave no resistance to Ash, partially because she was tired, partially because it would break the unspoken rule, and partially because she enjoyed it.

Pushing her body to its limits was always something that the well-fit May prided herself on. This was much more extreme than any yoga or exercise that she did to maintain a sexy figure, but it still fell under the same category. Even though it probably would not count as an achievement, she felt a little accomplished at being able to take what she was taking.

The only sounds in the room were the extreme grunts, moans, and shrieks accompanied by the sound of flesh contacting flesh. Ash had thought a few times about playing around with dirty talk, but it just wasn’t anything he was too comfortable with. He was more about actions than words, so instead he just gave the poor brunette the fucking of her lifetime.

Taking his hands off her hips, Ash put them to better use. He wound up and smacked his palm right into the center of her butt cheek. The sharp sting that May felt caught her off guard, but it did not exactly come as a surprise. In fact, there was not much that could happen now that she would consider a surprise.

Seconds later, she felt another blow land on her, but this time on the other side. He proceeded to alternate on each slap that he made, until that became too predictable anyway. Once May was accustomed to it, Ash wound up and launched an aggressive attack on her right side. She felt one extra powerful smack hit her, and then a flurry of hits followed it. “OW! OW! OH!” May responded to the spanking.

All the while, Ash managed to keep pumping his shaft into her hole, though at a much more casual and relaxed pace. Switching sides, Ash started to smack up on her left cheek. Again, he alternated sessions, which would last about 15 seconds, and he kept it up until her entire backside was as a bright, radiating pink-red color. Once she was at that point, Ash refocused his energy.

Feeling his time coming, Ash quit the spanking and put everything he had back into his thrusting. May hollered out loudly as she felt Ash started to ram his manhood into her ass again. Her breasts were now flopping around her front side as her body shook wildly. She could still feel the stinging pain from her skin, but that was overshadowed by Ash tearing her open. May had a very good feeling that she was still going to be feeling this one the next morning.

Ash, too, was probably going to feel some soreness throughout the next day or two, but his was going to be in his thighs and leg muscles. He had worked the much harder than he ever had before, and it was so worth it to him. His entire body felt the benefits that his throbbing dick was providing by plunging deep inside of May’s magnificent body. “Oh, YES!” He roared out, covering up May’s pitiful whines when he finally climaxed.

He kept pumping into her, even while his seed swam out. After holding on for such a long time, he had a tremendous amount of cum built up. Finally, after about a quarter of a minute, he had emptied out his full load into her anus. Pulling out, Ash wound up and smacked May’s ass one last time, this time using all of the force he had.

The blow knocked the bent-over, exhausted May onto the bed. With her face buried into the soft mattress, she prayed that Ash was done with her. Thankfully, Ash could not have continued if he wanted to. He walked out of the room with his body still riding the high of his massive orgasm, leaving May’s aching body to rest up.

May was so worn out that she did not even bother shift her position. She fell asleep laying face-first and naked on her bed.


End file.
